


Please.... Come back...

by Klieth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klieth/pseuds/Klieth
Summary: "Maybe not with our weapons... "....If lotor wasn't there in time... Something might have happened... As the red lion quickly flew to where the wreck ship was, Lance was questioning what had happened but before he could asked... He saw it, or rather Him





	Please.... Come back...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar mistakes (^_^;;) I had to do this fast. I hope you will like it.

"Great job Keith!" Shiro told Keith, he was waiting for a response but no sound came out. "Keith? " Shiro called out once more but yet again was not given a satisfied sound. Suddenly a roar came from the red lion. "what is it boy-!" The red lion began to move on its own to the wrecked ship. "Hey! What happened-?!" Lance asked one more time but something caught his eye, a single object floating out of no where. It came to Lance's mind, he knew what it was. I mean he knows that mullet anywhere. 

"no.. No..  No no no no...  It.. It can't be... " the red lion landed on the part of the wrecked ship, Lance getting out as quickly as possible. "Keith.. Buddy.. Come on.. Wake up.. " while seeing Keith like that, Lance wondered what was this feeling...  It wasn't the same feeling as homesick but something else. It was tugging on Lance's heart. "Please.. Get up... " Tears began to appear on his face. "I'm begging you... " one by one the tears on Lance's face drip of. "You better get up Keith!" The look on Lance's face looked traumatise. " ....there... There might be a way to save him.... "Lance picked Keith up and went into the red to get to the others. "..heh... Remember that you did the same to me... I didn't want to tell you because.... What am I saying... Why did I tell you this now... "

_why...?_

_Why do I feel like this. .._

_You can't die Keith... Voltron needs you..._

_The entire team needs you...._

_I... I need you..._

......

When Lance returned to the others, they saw what state Keith was in and immediately put him in one of the healing pods. 

....

_I'm sorry guys..._

_I.. I had to do it...._

_It was the only way...._

_I'm sorry...._

_I'm sorry Shiro_

_I'm sorry Hunk_

_I'm sorry pidge_

_I'm sorry_ Allura _and Coran_

_And I'm sorry.... I'm really sorry Lance..._

_I love you guys...._

....

Everyone was waiting for Keith to wake up, but a few days past and still no progress.... Everyone continued on with their daily lives but still managed to check on Keith....  The only one who was outside of Keith's healing pod was Lance, waiting for the day he could tease his mullethead again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic I made.... There might be mistakes to it from the season 4 (I don't know) I know it was short but I had to do it fast....


End file.
